Spider-Man Dick
"Spiderman Dick" is a 2016 song by American rapper Cupcakke, recorded for her album Audacious. Lyrics I'm horny, I'm horny Come on. Come on now baby Put it in deeper Suck that D right now (right now) The dick connected to my walls like its Spiderman My saliva don't dry up even by a fan You got me caught up in yo web, you my Spiderman Suck ramen noodles off that dick, that's my vitamin Taking you in private, private, private To sit on yo private, private, private I ride it while you drive it, drive it, drive it Let you swim in my island, island, island Taking you in private, private, private To sit on yo private, private, private I ride it while you drive it, drive it, drive it Let you swim in my island, island, island Pretty feet and they don't smell like Fritos Fuck me till my pussy redder than Hot Cheetos Take a look through my clit like a peephole After we sex it, you could exit, I'm a freeload, yeah Hello, hello, it's nice to meet you Come beat this pussy up like Sharkeisha Young twat, got more eggs than Easter Nipples look like pepperoni pizza It's looking soft, let me jack it off Stick it in my hole like we playing golf Drop them drawers, suck yo balls Work my jaws all on the loft Stroke me slow daddy, and do yo best Bring a big dick package, no UPS Good sex, when you make a mess Come suck the milk out my fucking breast Just do it, you ain't gotta ask me Put yo' face in my ass cheeks Wisconsin Dells, pussy splashy Keep the dick wet, it never ashy Gotta know how to treat this I like my dick deep dish Don't want no dick that got foreskin I'm a have to show you to the door man The dick connected to my walls like its Spiderman My saliva don't dry up even by a fan You got me caught up in yo web, you my Spiderman Suck ramen noodles off that dick, that's my vitamin Taking you in private, private, private To sit on yo private, private, private I ride it while you drive it, drive it, drive it Let you swim in my island, island, island Taking you in private, private, private To sit on yo private, private, private I ride it while you drive it, drive it, drive it Let you swim in my island, island, island I run yo dick no marathon Not the words I'm a need a hair salon Got the magic touch and I don't need a wand Make the dick come faster than Jimmy Johns I'll suck a fart out yo ass, just pass me a lil cash Had to show this nigga I am not a coward And this pussy go a 100 miles per hour The dick shock me like it taze me Like a newborn better spank me Can't suck no dick being lazy Pussy lips fatter than Jay-Z Bang me on the floor like the cry baby I'm bout to shut you up like the library Trend of sucking dick, it's important Keep that tongue out like Jordans Rub on my clit it's lit, oh yes my papi love this I flip this pussy inside out I call that Gabby Douglas You still eat it while I'm bleeding thats my vampire Hot pussy on yo dick well we can make a campfire The dick connected to my walls like its Spiderman My saliva don't dry up even by a fan You got me caught up in yo web, you my Spiderman Suck ramen noodles off that dick, that's my vitamin Taking you in private, private, private To sit on yo private, private, private I ride it while you drive it, drive it, drive it Let you swim in my island, island, island Taking you in private, private, private To sit on yo private, private, private I ride it while you drive it, drive it, drive it Let you swim in my island, island, island Pussy go up and down like a seesaw Up at night, that's sleepwalk Licking all on yo meatballs I drool on it like a sleep dog I can tell by the way that he sounding He want another round but who's counting? Titties so perky he so thirsty I should show him to the Buckingham Fountain I'm a tater thot I'm a thot tater On his front porch drop the newspaper Just to fuck him and his brother Cause I'm a real hoe ain't no rules to the paper I'm a kangaroo the way I'm bout to hop on that dick Stretch this pussy out and put stretchmarks on my shit I fuck the dick on the go, I suck the dick like a pro Not getting snot up my nose but you know I'm bout to blow Let me prove that I'm with it make my legs touch the ceiling Pussy fatter than a piglet, eat this pussy have a picnic Have you ever met a girl more nasty than 2 Girls & 1 Cup? Put the dick head down, thumb up my butt That's how we play seven up Let me talk all in yo ear, longer than a Martin Luther King speech My coochie did a lot of dirty things so of course it need bleach Why It Sucks #The lyrics are laughable, not to mention gross. #The music video is silly. #Cupcakke's voice is grating. #The lyrics also mention 2 Girls 1 Cup, and have product placement for Cheetos, Fritos and UPS. Music Video CupcakKe - Spider-Man Dick Category:2010s Songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that Objectify Men Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Explicit Songs Category:2016 Category:Cupcakke Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs